<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Gilbird14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070769">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14'>Gilbird14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, McHanzo Week 2020, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo ends up lost in a desert thanks to a certain cowboy. Surprisingly, it isn’t as bad as he expected.</p><p>Written for  McHanzo Week 2020 Day 1: Sands/Tides</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompts for McHanzo Week Day 1 were Sands/Tides, so I dicided to stick with sands and write a short story about a desert instead of a beach. I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being lost in the middle of the desert wasn't as depressing as everyone thought, at least in Hanzo's opinion. He had been walking for at least two days without any sign of civilization around. Well, for starters, he wasn't lost in a sandy desert like in action movies where they walked for days and the protagonists had hallucinations about oasis and pools of water. No, he wasn't in that type of desert. Hanzo found himself in a sandy, but rocky type of desert, like the ones in movies about cowboys. That was the reason why he had ended up in this situation: an enthusiastic cowboy with a deep love for classic cinema.<br/>
<br/>
It all started in the weekly Movie Night at the base. That day everyone was watching a movie of McCree's choice. Of course, it was an old film from the spaghetti western genre: the extended version of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. McCree has seen it countless times, but he enjoyed it like if he was watching for the first time. However, the younger members of team said that the movie was boring and pretty simple. In response, McCree shook his head in disagreement. It wasn't his fault that these children had bad taste and could not comprehend a timeless masterpiece. On the other hand, Reinhardt clearly enjoyed the movie as he cheered and clapped in some scenes. Genji commented how the protagonist of this type of movies resembled the role of a samurai in most cases, which got him a nod from Hanzo in agreement. The older Shimada even complimented the movie, because it had a deeper meaning than he first thought. It wasn't all just gunshots as he expected. McCree was visibly pleased to know that Hanzo had a good opinion of one of his favorite movies ever.<br/>
<br/>
After everyone had left to their quarters, the cowboy was on cleaning duty. The person who picked the movie that day had the obligation to clean up afterwards. Luckily for McCree, there wasn't much of a mess to tidy up. However, Hanzo had stayed behind with the excuse of bringing Genji's and his own tea cups to the kitchen, because they were very fragile and he didn't totally trust McCree to do it. Hanzo knew it was a lie. He knew the cowboy was very gentle and careful when it was necessary, but he needed a pretext to ask a curious question to McCree before leaving.<br/>
<br/>
"So, this is where your alias comes from?" The archer inquired as he exited the kitchen, hands finally empty.<br/>
<br/>
"Pardon?" McCree answered completely off-guard. He had expected Hanzo to leave with Genji after the movie was over, but he was in front of him asking him something completely out of the blue.<br/>
<br/>
"I asked if your alias "Eastwood" comes from this movie," Hanzo repeated his question much slower this time.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! Ehh... Yes," McCree agreed shyly. "Clint Eastwood was one of the most famous actors, if not the most, who starred in western movies. He was mostly known for portraying The Nameless Man, the protagonist of this movie and the two prior to it. I know it's silly, but I wanted to pay some rendition to him and no one watches these old crappy movies anyway..." McCree added nervously as he scratched the back of his head.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that why you wear a serape too?" Hanzo's question came from pure curiosity, but after voicing it he feared it was perceived as an interrogation.<br/>
<br/>
"Well... Yes," McCree answered sheepishly, slowly raising his eyes to meet Hanzo's.<br/>
<br/>
Hanzo didn't remember how the conversation went exactly after that. They talked for a long time and McCree even walked him to his dorm, so they could keep talking. However, the Shimada remembered exactly what the cowboy said when they bid farewell to each other.<br/>
<br/>
"Hanzo, would you like to join me tomorrow for a quick trip? I know you have the day off and I wondered if you..." McCree was interrupted by Hanzo's reply.<br/>
<br/>
"I think it would be enjoyable, thank you, McCree. Where do you intend on going?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sweet! The Tabernas Desert. Don't worry; it's really close to the base." Then, he grabbed the tip of his hat to say goodbye to his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hangar at 10 am. Good night!" And with that the cowboy left to his quarters.<br/>
<br/>
Less than a half day later they were lost in said desert. At least, it was really close to the base. Hanzo was sure that if there weren't any rocky cliffs in between them and Gibraltar, they would see it from wherever they were. Despite that, Hanzo was surprisingly amused by their current situation. McCree told him anecdotes from movies that were filmed there, which were a lot in Hanzo's opinion, and he reenacted some scenes too. McCree dramatically fell, faked shooting and delivered epic lines from his favorite movies. It was amusing and entertaining so Hanzo couldn't help showing a small smile, but it was more than enough for the cowboy. Being stranded in the desert showed Hanzo the survival skills of his friend. He was able to find water using a weird-looking stick and he knew where to go hunting some small animal for them to eat. After all, McCree had been raised in an American desert, which was pretty similar to the one they were in. Hanzo had been surprised to know that most classic westerns were filmed in Spain and not in the American continent.<br/>
<br/>
At night, when they made a fire to keep warm, McCree told him stories about his childhood and teenage years. Most of them were silly or funny stories and helped to maintain a friendly atmosphere. In return, Hanzo explained the most interesting adventures he had with Genji. They weren't many, but McCree was more than happy to listen to him. They talked for hours, but when they fell silent they were in a confortable one. It was in the third night, when Hanzo realized that there was a strong possibility that they weren't lost. It was possible that McCree knew exactly where they were going and their exact location. He was just delaying their return. Hanzo's first thought was of anger, but he let it go. He hadn't explicitly said anything about being lost, so he couldn't exactly know if the cowboy thought they were. The second thought that went to his brain was that he didn't mind being there. It felt like a little and much needed vacation. He was enjoying it. It was pleasant. It was nice.<br/>
<br/>
McCree had told Hanzo that the reason why he put his serape on the floor was because the sand got really cold in the night and got too hot with just a few rays of sun, so putting it in the sand prevented them from the temperature change. In the first night, Hanzo had stubbornly refused to get close to McCree despite the low temperatures. In the second night, they had their backs against the sturdy, but surprisingly soft, fabric and stargazed. The sky was dark and the stars shone brightly and they lost track of the time they spent watching the night sky. However, as time passed, both men got closer to each other, to the point of brushing their fingers. None of them moved away, content of each other's company. In the third night, Hanzo didn't hesitate to lie down on McCree's serape to appreciate the gorgeous starry night and, maybe just maybe, the warmth that the cowboy's both exuded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>